


Friends are Always There for you

by Agentzorel



Series: Crossover stories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Back to the Future fangirling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kara is a Whovian, Kara shuts down Oliver, Nightmares, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, also angst, au where no one knows Kara's backstory, backstories, crossover AU, everyone is in love with Kara, it's centered around Kara, mentions of the Danvers family, superhero sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: A crossover AU where the SuperFlarrowLegends Teams spent the night in the warehouse because they were all too tired to travel back to their homes.





	Friends are Always There for you

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've had this idea in my head for forever, but haven't decided to write it until now. I just wanted to write about some interactions that could have possibly happened during the four-way crossover because I have a lot of feelings about it.

The teams had just defeated the Dominators a few hours earlier and were chilling out by watching a movie on a projector Barry had found. Cisco, Kara, and Felicity were arguing about their different Back to the Future theories.

"I think that George McFly on some level knew that 'Calvin Klein' was his son. At least in the present. I mean Marty played such an important role in his parents' meeting, how can they not acknowledge that Marty is 'Calvin's' spitting image?" Cisco asked.

"It could work. Marty's parents would have to be really dumb not to notice the similarities between Marty and Calvin. But have you heard the theory that Doc was actually trying to commit suicide when he first tried out the DeLorean? Doc knew that his inventions usually didn't work, so the perfect way to stage his suicide? By trying out one of his inventions, but the invention worked and ended up saving his life."

"That's pretty dark, Felicity. My favorite theory has to be that Doc Brown could possibly be a Time Lord who just lost his TARDIS and just wants to continue with his love of time travel. I mean come on guys, he loves bowties, his dog - which relates to K-9, and his traveling companion is named Clara." Kara finishes her theory by fiddling with her glasses.

"Oh My God." Felicity and Cisco say together.

Felicity started to talk really fast. "You just blew my mind with that theory. I've never even thought about the possibility of that being true." 

Cisco continued by saying, "Man am I glad that Doctor Who and Back to the Future are a constant in the multiverse."

None of the three realized it, but everyone else was watching them babble and geek out. Oliver cleared his throat and directed his comment at Kara.

"I would have never guessed you were such a sci-fi geek, Kara." Kara blushed and straightened her glasses.

"Well, it is very interesting, and hello I kind of am an alien. I like seeing the way that Hollywood portrays us."

There were a lot of mutters of 'makes sense' among the group. 

Kara turned back to Cisco and Felicity and asks, "Do you guys have Sherlock, Supernatural, and Merlin on this Earth?"

Cisco and Felicity both squeal yes and all three start talking rapidly about the shows. Oliver sees this and turns to talk to Sara and Barry.

"Barry where the hell did you find this chick? She is a contradiction in herself. She is this amazing badass, but on the other hand she is so bashful and nerdy."

Sara smirks and says, "If I didn't know better, I would say you were smitten Ollie."

"Can you blame me Sara? I don't think there is anyone in the multiverse who wouldn't instantly be taken with Kara Danvers."

"I don't disagree with you." Sara says her face softening a tad.

"I agree with you too. But to be honest with you, Oliver, she kind of found me."

"You never told us how you two met."

Barry knew that even though it was phrased as a statement, Sara really wanted to know the story. So the three of them moved so there was less of a chance of Kara naturally overhearing them. As Barry began to talk more people started to listen.

"Well last year, my team and I were testing a tachyon device that enable me to ru faster than I normally do. I started running so fast that I accidentally traveled to Earth - 38. Kara's Earth. As I was running I saw someone falling from the top floor of a skyscraper. So I did the normal thing for me and caught her and ran her to the desert. Which, just to clarify was an accident. When we stopped she was on fire, but she didn't seem to distraught by it. Which really puzzled me. She said she had to get back to the city so I made a move to pick her up and start running. Before I could do that though she started flying. I chased after her because I had no idea what was going on, she saw me chasing after her and landed in front of me. She didn't know who I was and I certainly didn't know who she was. So we introduced ourselves and I figured out I was on the wrong Earth and asked for her help. And she graciously agreed and that is how I met Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl."

When Barry finished he noticed everyone was listening, but he failed to notice Kara until she spoke.

"And I have to say that was one of the most fun days of my life, Barry Allen." Kara had a huge smile on her face as she turned to everyone and said, "I know you all probably have questions. So ask away."

Ray was the first to ask a question, "If you can fly, why were you falling in the first place?" kara looked down at her shoes before looking back up and answering.

"Well I was working when one of my ex-coworkers, who had somehow acquired powers, came in and attacked me. Her attack rendered me unconscious and I fell through the window."

There was a moment of silence before Oliver asked a question.

"How could you reveal your identity to Barry so quickly?"

"Well first of all I was still a little disoriented from the attack." She chuckled a little. "But I could tell Barry was a hero because not just anyone would have saved me. And I, Mr. Queen, am an excellent judge of character. Are you?" Kara leveled Oliver with a stare that no one wants to receive.

"And with that ," Professor Stein said, "I think it's time for all of us heroes to get some sleep. Mr. Allen, where would one find some sleeping bags?

"Right this way, Stein. I'll help you." 

Jax, Amaya, and Nate also agreed to help and pretty soon everyone was settled in their sleeping bags and were falling asleep.

<><><><><><><><>

Oliver bolted upright. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but something definitely felt off to him. Wrong. He woke up Sara and Barry who had fallen asleep next to him. Sara started to talk.

"What the Hell Ollie? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Something's wrong."

After he said that Barry and Sara stiffened, Sara reaching for her staff out of reflex. They listened for a while, then they heard it. Someone whimpering. The three of them shot up and started navigating around all the sleeping bodies until they found the source of the noise. Kara. Oliver, Sara, and Barry stood over Kara not sure what to do. She was twisting and contorting like she was in pain and she had a little crinkle in between her eyebrows.The whimpering continued to get louder and louder until it stopped. Barry , Oliver, and Sara all seemed relieved, but then Kara let out a scream. Some of the other team members were starting to wake up. So Oliver took charge and tried to wake her up. It took a few moments, but he finally saw her ice blue eyes open up.... before he was laying on the floor with Kara pinning his arms and legs down. Sara made a move to get Kara off of him, but Kara had Barry and Sara disarmed and on the floor faster than he could blink. She looked at the three of them and they looked at her. She then turned on her heel and flew out of the warehouse. Oliver looked around and noticed everyone was up and they kept glancing between where Kara had been and the three of them.

"What the hell happened?!" Three people screamed simultaneously. Those people were Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity. Sara decided to explain what happened.

"Oliver woke Barry and I up saying that something felt wrong. Then we heard whimpering and we followed it to Kara. She looked like she was having a nightmare, but what was weird was it looked like she was in actual pain. We noticed the rest of you starting to wake up, so Oliver tried to wake her up and you saw the rest."

"We need to find her. We don't know what kind of damage she could do or what could be done to her." Barry said nervousness eating at him.

"Alright, Ray, Firestorm you take the sky. Amaya, Nate, Mick you take the east side of the city. Dig, Speedy, and I will take the west. Sara take the Waverider and cover the whole city and see if you catch anything we miss. Same for you Flash, but from the ground. Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin you're on mission control, like always. Everyone stay on the comms. Let's go find Supergirl." Oliver ordered.

<><><><><><><><>

Kara could see everyone out there looking for her, but to be honest she didn't give a damn. She was sitting on the roof of Star Labs hiding in the shadows of one of the spires. She felt so angry and ashamed at herself. She knew before falling asleep that it would be a bad idea because she frequently had nightmares and they were even worse when she was in a new place. Kara figured that her nightmares cause Barry, Oliver, and Sara to wake up and then they tried to wake her up. She was so panicked when she first woke up that she attacked them. She feels so shitty about that too. They've all been so nice to her while she's been here and she attacked them. Her head fell into her hands and she started crying. Kara stayed like this for about half an hour before she heard a soft, "Kara?" from behind her. She whirled around and got into a fighting stance, then she noticed it was Sara and broke down crying saying "I'm sorry." over and over again. This sight absolutely broke Sara's heart.

"Hey, hey Kara, please stop crying. You're fine. I'm fine. you didn't hurt anyone. Why don't you just come with me and we'll go back to everyone. Okay?"

Kara nodded weakly and Sara guided her onto the Waverider and into a seat. Sara sat down in the Pilot's seat and spoke into the comms.

"Guys I found her. Meet me back at the Warehouse."

She heard multiple 'Rogers,' '10-4s,' 'oks' and a 'good' before she took off towards the warehouse.

<><><><><><><><>

When they got to the warehouse everyone was already there because it took a while to coax Kara off of the ship. As they walked in Kara stared at her boots and everyone stared at Kara. After a while Kara spoke up, still looking at her shoes.

"I guess I owe you and explanation."

"You don't us anything you don't want to say." Barry said coming forward ever so slightly.

"I know most of you just met me and you should know, I come with my fair share of drama and danger. None of you know my origin story, but for you to understand what happened tonight, you need to understand what led up to this point. When I was 13 my planet exploded, the only survivors being my cousin and myself. When it exploded my pod got knocked into the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn't pass. While I got stuck, my cousin's pod made it to Earth and he became the hero Superman. When I finally made it out of the Phantom Zone I drug a prison full of the most dangerous villains in the galaxy to my Earth. Two of those aliens included my aunt and uncle. When I made it to Earth my cousin, who was fully grown by this point, took me to the Danvers family who adopted me. Everything was warm and fuzzy until an anti-alien organization who wanted to experiment on me came along. My foster father agreed to go work for them as long as they left me alone. He was sent on a mission and pronounced dead. His death hit me hard, in less than a year I had lost my parents, friends, planet, culture, and now my foster father. I became very scared and curled into my little shell thinking I would destroy this family like my last one. So years later, when my sister was on a plane that was going to crash I of course did everything I could to save her. Outing myself in the process. After I came out as Supergirl all those aliens I told you about tried to kill me, including my aunt and uncle. Time after time I was attacked, each one worse than the last. My uncle then used a Black Mercy on me, which gave me my perfect fantasy life. My perfect life just happened to be back on Krypton. So when I was pulled out of it, I lost everything again. But guess what? The Black Mercy was just a distraction for what my aunt and uncle were really planning. My aunt, who I had been trying to reconnect with, then dies as a result. Then after all of that guess what else? I was attacked with the one thing that can hurt me, except it was different. It made me do terrible things to the people that I love. After that fiasco, my uncle's plan worked and everyone I love becomes mind controlled. To defeat him, I had to fly the ship that was broadcasting the signal into space. There was a good chance I wasn't going to make it back to Earth, but I was okay with that because everyone I loved would be okay. I did it. I flew it into space. How am I here? Its because my sister saved me. After all of that I finally get a break until Cadmus comes into the picture. They are intent on killing every alien. To do that they needed the Medusa virus. You want to know who made that virus? My father. But to be able to get the virus, they needed me. So they took me and my friend hostage and took my blood so they could gain access to my cousin's fortress and steal the virus. Cadmus deployed the virus onto National City and it would have killed every alien except for me, if I didn't have a great friend who switched one of the ingredients." 

Kara took a breath. " So there you go. I'm sorry if I have nightmares and lash out, but I've been through a lot."

Kara finished and everyone stared at herald thought the same thing. 'How the hell has she been through so much and is still so cheerful all the time?'

Felicity stepped up, "Kara there is no need to apologize."

Cisco continued for her, "We're all a team here and we support each other no matter what."

Oliver then said, "I can assure you that if I had to go through even half of what you went through I would have turned out far worse than you."

"I'm really glad you fell into our lives Kara." Barry said winking.

Kara chuckled and said, "I love you guys! Group hug?"

After many grumbles, mostly from Team Arrow, there was a big superhero group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This legit took me forever to write, but I love it so much! Please comment what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el I also have @supergirl.fanfics where I post fanfic recommendations  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
